Connector systems are commonly used to connect printed circuit boards to various devices including, for example, peripheral electronic devices. Current connector systems include, for example, micro universal serial bus (USB) connectors, and other types of connector blocks, plugs, sockets, headers, and flex connections. However, these systems are often expensive, require significant numbers of components and space, do not provide adequate sealing from dust, dirt, water and other environmental contaminants, are difficult to clean, and suffer from short life cycles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector system for a printed circuit board that has a low cost, a reduced number of parts, has reduced space requirements, is well-sealed, is easy to clean, and has a long life.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.